Unforgivable Love
by IvyvineIvy
Summary: Draco had done the most unfrogivable thing. He betrayed Voldemort and hurt Hermione. Now, Voldemort is back to get back his revenge. Will Drac be able to withstand any challenges coming his way and once and for all stop Voldemort? Not to mention the rivalry of love between two teenagers.
1. Hatred

~Chapter 1~

Hatred

"How could you do this to me, Draco?" Hermione asked softly. Hermione embraced in Draco's yelled again louder, pounding her hands against his broad chest. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DRACO MALFOY? …after all these years… I trusted you!" Hermione crumbled to the ground, whilst saying softly,

"How could you…."

"Hermione….I'm sorry..."

Hermione looked into his eyes, his grey blue eyes, those eyes she once loved and felt hurt to see. Those eyes she thought were the eyes of her parent's murderers. With hatred in her eyes, Hermione gritted her teeth saying, "If you're sorry ….then bring my parents back." Filled with more hatred the filled her adrenaline, Hermione got up screaming again pounding against Draco's chest harder this time "Bring them back! Bring them back! (Once more) BRING THEM BACK!" Tears ran down Hermione's cheek, making a trail of tears. Draco grabbed her wrists and put them down next to her side. He lifted his hand cupping Hermione's chin, pulling it up to face him.

"Hermione…..you know I love you. It was never meant for you and I-"

"Lies." She spat. Hermione looked up, eyes a blaze in hatred.

"You robbed me of my parents. In fact, I'd say you'd never loved me. All you wanted to do was GET NEAR ME TO HURT MY PARENTS!"

"Hermione it was for you. Your parents-"

"My parents never asked you to kill them, I saw. Draco, I saw what you did to my parents and that …it….that was unforgivable. I never want to see you again."

"Hermione look, I never did this because you were a –"

"Mudblood?" she finished, hurt welling up in her eyes once more threatening to let the dam of tears flow again.

With cold eyes, and a voice with icicles sticking to them Draco replied "No, I-"

Hermione spun around, blocking out Draco's voice. She walked toward the police officers, fidgeting whether to enter the conversation or not. They knew not to disturb citizens in this situation for they had dealt many like this. Not to mention the screaming, yelling, and oh the horror of getting scratched and beaten up.

"Officers, you can take him away now." said Hermione, softly.

"Would you let me finish Hermione?!" shouted Draco, infuriated

But Hermione had blocked Draco's voice out of her ears. With a curt nod, they stepped forward to Draco and cuffed his wrists saying, "Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for murdering Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger. 3 years in prison for you." Draco fidgeted with the officers trying to reason with Hermione again. But it was no use, the officers were strong and the fidgeting subsided. Before they left the room, Draco turned around looking at Hermione one last time going over her figure, her eyes, her bushy hair, her lips…, everything that resembled her to his memory and left. Hermione slumped down to the floor, cupping her hands to her eyes, weeping her heart out.

"Hermione, we heard…."

Hermione looked up to find her two best friends, Ron and Harry. Relieves, Hermione jumped in their arms and cried, once more sobbing.

"There, there…." said Harry patting her back and rubbing it

"I have to talk to her, let me go."

The officer in his right scoffed "I'll guarantee she won't be talking to you."

"Just let me go!" shouted Draco.

"Son, we'd maybe let you if you'd say please." said the officer on his left.

 _Right when I want to explain to Hermione everything he talks about me saying please. A Malfoy never says please. But…_

"Are you sure."

"I'm positively sure." assured the officer on the right.

"Actually I'm sure, Hank. Since when did you make decisions for the criminals? "

Hank looked at the other officer across Draco's cuffed arms and said "Since now, Richard."

"Maybe I should ask the commander, to cut off your salary. Hmm?"

"Ho now, doesn't even think about what would happen if you fire me. Me, Hank the unstoppable! Why, don't you remember when I-"

"Please…" whisper Draco.

The officers both stopped, abruptly in the hallway looking at Draco.

"Son, what did you say?" asked Richard.

Draco, taking all of his pride (well what was left of his pride) said "I said please... Take me to Hermione. Please.

"Add a pretty please, cheery on top, would you lad?" asked Hank.

"Hank! For the last time, I take charge of these kinds of matters. One more time and your salary budge goes down to $20 a month. Understand, Hank?"

Hank, with a gulp said "Yes Richard, I mean... Sir. Yes sir!"

"Good, now back to the job. I'd guess it'd be alright to take you there son, but really you should know what might happen if you go back there."

Draco nodded, face held down embarrassed.

Officer Richard sighed and said "Alright then, back to the room."

 _I feel so humiliated right now. I bet in history no one, not even a Malfoy has ever said please._

The trio walked back to the room and saw several more people in the room, assuring Hermione, her loss.

"Well, I'll be going then." coughed Officer Hank.

"Same here son, we'll meet you at the front door." Said Officer Richard

They both ran off, not looking behind their backs.

 _Of what trouble might brew in this room, I do not know but its coming._

 _I wonder why they left so quickly thought Draco._

 _Well, soon enough he'll find out._

Draco stepped in and looked at the visitors. There weren't that many but perhaps neighbors dropping in, after hearing the awful news and of course Potter and Weasley. _Well here it goes._ Draco cleared his throat, attempting to quiet the frantic talking and sadness. But none, looked his way. Draco cleared his throat again but nonetheless the results were the same. For the third time, Draco cleared his throat loudly (and most rudely described by one of the neighbors) and captured the audience's attention. "May I have a word…? …With Hermione?" The crowd looked at each other in disbelief murmuring at Hermione. One murmur caught Draco's attention, "Is he the murderer?" asked a plump lady in a purple fur coat. She was chubby especially her cheeks, with hair of auburn curl, and eyes green as the forest with flecks of gold in her eyes. Hermione in response gave a curt nod never once looking in Draco's way. "Well then? Get him out of here!" shouted the plump purple woman. Which at that time, Harry and Ron choose to come at Draco, dragging him into the hallway.

"Hey, wait I need to-"

Ron slammed the door and pushed Draco to the wall of the hallway, hard. Draco bit back, the pain and glared at Ron.

"Malfoy, what did you do?!" said Ron

Draco sneered "I did what you think I did."

"That makes no bloody sense Malfoy did you-"

"Malfoy, explain why you did this." said Harry

"Only, if you let me in where Hermione is."

"Like hell, you bloody wish you would.

Harry stood still, watching Draco's face.

"Well then, Potter?"

"Fine, but the outcome isn't going to be good, Malfoy." Growled Harry

They opened the door again and found themselves alone with Hermione.

"They all went outside, back to their house. I assume you'd better go back to your houses Ron, Harry." said Hermione. She turned around and saw Ron and Harry behind Draco.

Hermione's eyes turned cold and hard, and hissed "What are you doing here Draco."

"A word?" Draco pointed his chin at Harry and Ron, "Without them."

Hermione glared at Draco, biting her lip. "Both of you go outside, I'll call you when we are done."

"But Hermione, that wasn't the deal, you see-"started Ron

"GET OUT!" Hermione bellowed.

The two boys ran out, scurrying like mice out of the room and into the hallway slamming the door behind them in rushed movements.

"Hurry up and get out of here Draco."

"Hermione look, I just needed to say that….."

 _What do I say? That I killed her parents because of…..a dumb reason? No, I have to tell her….but they'll come after me. I have to tell her. I HAVE to._

"Well then?" she demanded.

"I –"

Suddenly behind Hermione, a green light flashed. _That light…._ It shot towards Hermione bringing glass shattering to the floor, Hermione turned around and-

"No!" shouted Draco

Hermione vanished into a puff of green smoke.


	2. Memories

~Chapter 2~

Memories

Hermione squinted against the bright green light. _Is that?_ I ran to its whereabouts when I arrived at the parlor room. There, she saw a body deathly still. She walked slowly turned it, murmuring, _" It's not...It can't be… It just can't be."_ The hair was so similar, Hermione tried to grasp on where she had seen this hair. _Maybe…? No_ she thought, shaking her head. _It's just not possible._ Hermione walked, quietly to the owner's body and reached toward it when-

A sound erupted, a type of wheezing. The kind of sound, where you hear someone choking on something or by someone. Without looking at the body's face, Hermione ran toward where the sound was to be heard. And there, at the front of the door her eyes grew wide. A woman was getting choked by a _…..Boy? Wait no. A man, it has to be a man._ Hermione hesitated, unsure of her until the woman began to loosen her grip on the man's strong hands.

"Let her –"

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

"NO!"

But it was too late, a bright green light flashed, enveloping the woman and spinning, throwing her off to the wall. She screamed in pain and agony whilst whispering in a struggled attempt, "Take care of her…." Hermione rushed to the women's side, taking no heed of the murderer. She pulled the woman up, putting one arm on her neck and the other circling her hip.

"Hey, wait-"

The woman's head went limp. _No…she did not just…she did NOT!_ Hermione fumbled for her wand in her pocket; with shaking hands she whispered " _lumos."_ She just couldn't believe it. It was her mom… and she let her die. She died, smiling.

 _No….why?_

"Why?" she whispered.

Infuriated, Hermione stood up, anger making her blood boil. She whirled around and looked at the murderer. Hermione couldn't see exactly how he looked for shadows were enveloping him as if trying their best not to reveal their friend. The moonlight's light streamed through the windows, barely showing the murderer's face. She looked straight at his eyes ad pointed her wand straight at his face. The light gave itself and the dark gave way, revealing the murderer. Eyes, like the roaring grey, blue ocean itself, body lean and muscular, and his hair. The most identifiable trait in their family, silver and blonde.

"You!"

The room was musky and dark. It was hardly identifiable, but the smooth feel of the carpeted floor she was laying against. Hermione stood up confused but stumbled back down, feeling nauseous and something feeling liquidity, and dripping all over her body. _What is…..this?_ She touched her elbow, feeling a smooth liquid and something sharp. Hermione plucked it, whimpering in pain. _What the…_ Suddenly there came sounds of footsteps heading toward where Hermione was, she shot up on her feet ignoring the urge to sit back down. Someone barged in the door, a shaft of light giving way but the light was too bright to look at, that Hermione lost the chance to see her captor. Then, suddenly a snap of fingers and lights in the room appeared. It was blinding her, she couldn't bear it. She put her arms over her eyes, covering the light and waiting until she was able to squint at the figure standing in front of her.

"Well, well if it isn't the filthy, dirty mudblood awake from her sleep."

 _That voice…No it can't be. We-_

As if the man were reading Hermione's thoughts, he said "You thought you defeated hmm? _**But**_ you didn't." He sneered. It was all clear to Hermione now, "You!" she spat. "You little, dimwit, good for nothing-"

" _Silencio."_ He said pointing his wand to Hermione and before she could take another step, he also pointed his wand saying " _Incarcerous."_ Hermione struggled against the bonds, but they were too tight. _Crap…I can't move. I need to get out of here!_ But Hermione gave up too early, for the bonds were adding severe cuts to her wrists. The man, knowing that she was done struggling spoke,

"Well then, let's go down to business shall we, Hermione? No no, I shouldn't be calling your name should I? In fact, no I should not for mudblood' having names? That's most preposterous thing I've ever heard! Ah, poor poor Hermione. Just look at you, a mudblood who was one of the helpers in defeating Lord Voldemort." He scoffed

"Ridiculous in fact, a stupid, know-it-all mudblood defeating me? ME? Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard who has ever lived? I don't think so." He clucked his tongue, while shaking his head left and right.

"Well then, on to business. I have brought you here for one simple thing, to kill Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's brown, honey-colored eyes grew wide at this.

"Yes yes, I hear you. Kill Draco Malfoy? The boy who you ever loved? Oh I'll make you kill him; in fact I'll make you hate him so much. What happens if you don't?"

Voldemort grabbed Hermione's hair and yanked her off the ground facing her face to his cold eyes. "You will be tortured endlessly and in the end, FORCED to kill him." Voldemort hissed.

 _No….I can't. I'll never kill him. I'll never-_

With a wave of his wand, Voldemort released the _silencio_ spell but not the binding spell. "Now then, I must attend to my meetings so I'll see you later." Before he went out the door, he turned around and added "Oh and, Draco will be here too furiated and mad, of course." With his cold, chilling smile he left slamming the door in complete pleasure. The bonds were hurting Hermione, she thrashed on the floor like a fish out of the water. But it was no use, her wrists were turning into red marks and glass shards nestled in her skin feeling like knives stabbed into her skin. _Where's my wand._ She looked around the room and saw it under a couch. _There is it is. If only I could turn around..._ Just like that, Hermione thrashed about again moving her hands to the back of the couch's bottom opening. She pushed herself with her feet, going closer to the space when she felt the wooden stick in the pinky. _Got it. Now to unbind myself…_

Hermione was gone. Simply put (In a more accurate way) she disappeared in green smoke. Green familiar smoke that Draco knew where, but somewhat could not remember. Outside banging and shouts were heard "Draco, you better let us bloody in before I bring in the police!" _Like anyone can care about Muggle police._

"Ron, let's just get the two officers now, we've been banging on the day for at least 5 minutes."

"But Harry…. We-"

Harry cut in. "We have nothing else to do, so we might as well get the officers and open the doors rather than being questioned for a door being blasted.

"Alright…" mumbled Ron.

Draco heard them running off to his left, leaving him alone processing on what just happened. _Now, where have I seen that light…? In Diagon Alley? No, thought Draco, shaking his head. It was when... I-_

Sounds of footsteps emerged and voices. "Sir, get the door open NOW! We think our friend is in danger again by Malfoy!"Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes, _to think that I would hurt "my" Hermione. You don't what I'm going to do._ Quickly, Draco looked around for his wand seeing it lying on a coffee table. _There!_ Bangs from the doors erupted and the trio came in, bursting into the room looking around for Hermione. "There is he is-"But Ron never got to finish his sentence because with the wave of his wand, Draco yelled " _Fumos"_ And the only sounds were smoke drifting into the room and glass shattering once more into the night.


	3. The Escape

**…..How should I put this? Hey Guys? Nope, sounds like I've been friends with you guys a long time….Then, I should put it like this. Hello dear readers, I am sorry that I've updated the last chapter late and didn't respond at all during the first page of my story.** _ **Well? Get on with it!**_ **So…the people who've read my story, I'm deeply honored for you to read it because it means not so much but means something to me. I'm a big fan of Dramione and was somewhat, a fan of Harry potter with Hermione. Eh…Didn't work out good for them though (MY OPINON). Anyway as I was saying, I do love to write (Depending on the situation…) and I really love for people to be happy about my writing, being able to suck in up all the good stuff. Wait; let me have time to grin. * Sits on edge of chair and grins her face off.* I've talked to much haven't I? Repeating myself over and over, well then do read, enjoy, and please review (Good ones, please. I do not want to deal with bad reviews. Thank you.)**

Chapter 3~

The Escape

A young man panted into the night, puffs of smoke rising to the air. _I need to get away….fast..._ The young man thought between gasps of breath. _Where to though?_

"Over there, officers! Blast it! Malfoy you come right back here!"

The young man slipped into dark alleyways, corners, and buildings finding nowhere to hide for now. _Where will they not find me?_ Then a light bulb flicked. He knew where to run and everyone was afraid of that place. After all, it was that one place where he had been punished along with those numbskulls forced to save a petty unicorn. (Can you guess where he's headed?) But for now he'll have to hide in a corner and envelope in the shadow's embrace. He slipped in the night's darkest corner and hid away from his chasers.

"Dammit! Malfoy, you get back here now!"

"It's no use," Harry gasped. "We lost him Ron."

"But…He took Hermione!"

"Ron, we don't know. We will just have to wait for answers."

"I won't wait for answers, I want them now and I'll get them NOW."

Ron turned back toward Hermione's house marching and barked orders to the officers as if he were in charge. Harry looked back facing one muggle's shop, the sign flashing bright in gold letters having a flourish at every end of a letter saying Mrs. Pomp's Delightful Rum. Seeing a corner of the shop Harry squinted against the shadows seeing a dark lean figure. _Is that-_ And then the "figure" vanished, leaving a question unanswered. Harry rubbed his eyes, confused at the sudden vanish of this imaginary "figure".

"It's probably nothing." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Harry! Get your bloody butt over here we are going everywhere and I mean _everywhere_ to seek out Malfoy. I will not stop until she is found!"

(Talk about another Prince "Charming". Sounds like Cinderella's prince to me. Where's the glass slipper?)

Hermione had successfully unbinded herself, but unsuccessfully do not escape… **Yet.** Hermione explored her surroundings and found curtains but behind those curtains there were no windows at all. Clearly, they had made this room -a "taunting room" (As I would like to nickname it.)- to taunt their prisoners with fake backgrounds, no windows. To be precise make the prisoners think there is a way out of the room, taunting themselves and eventually getting themselves killed. (How funny.) So Hermione had to do the only one thing to do. Wait for someone to come into the door and then Hermione would have to fight her way out. This was going to take a very long, long, long, long, long, looooooooooooong time to get out. _I'll just have to wait….Are there any books here?_ But before she could take another step, footsteps were heard. _Already? For Merlin's sake, you people should take your time-_ But Hermione never finished that thought, running frantically trying to seem as if she were binded. _Quick! Something!_

Hermione ran about the room, seeking her place where they'd left her.

3

 _Need to get the coach to its right place-_

 _2_

 _I need to hide my wand-_

 _1_

A loud bang threw the door open, possibly breaking part of the door's hinges when an elf came in.

"Give her the food, you elf." Commanded a deep gruff voice.

"Yes…Sire." The elf said while trembling a plate of fruits and biscuits heading toward Hermione, arms holding against her back at the moment. At that time, Hermione jumped up grabbing her wand and ran toward the door, whilst tobbling the poor elf over. The plate of fruits and biscuits fly up in the air, as if in the slow mood, Hermione shouted "Stupefy!" aiming squarely at the owner of the deep, gruff voice. Hermione ran and the plate fell crushing to the floor into pieces, fruits falling onto the floor wetting the carpet, and the biscuit's oily crumbs splattering with the fruit's juices. Hermione abruptly stopped in the hallway and came back to the elf in midst of the chaos she had wrecked.

"What's your name?"

The elf looked up, curiously and confused.

In a quiet voice the elf answered "…D..Dobby, miss."

"I'm sorry for the mess but-"Hermione took off her shoe while huffing and puffing in tiredness and pulled her sock off handing it to Dobby.

"Here, for all the troubles I just caused you. Now I have to run but I hope we meet again Dobby!"

Despite the smell, Dobby couldn't help but accept it before Hermione again rushed off top speed and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"I don't even know your name…Miss."

 **And yes, I forgot to tell you that Harry wasn't the one who gave Dobby his sock. It was actually Hermione in this story; I thought it would be interesting to make a change.**

Two men left and a man stepped out of the shadows of a corner and sighed. _It's time that I'd go there now._ He headed toward Hermione's house back again aware of his every step and breath. _Almost there…._ "You! Over there!" He looked around afraid that it might be him but it was only a muggle calling for a bartender outside. He began to get anxious, he used his wand saying " _Alohomora. "_ quietly and stepped back. He heard a click and opened the door and went to a door that was on the left of his side, locking it at the same time. _Now… to get my floo powder.._ In his pocket, he grasped a green bag with needlework writing out _floo powder. Well here it goes_. He threw a handful of floo powder into the one fireplace in the room and shouted "To the forbidden forest!" and he stepped it vanishing by the green fire's licks of flames.

Everywhere Hermione looked, every corner, hallway, and stairway there were tons of death eaters and servants for Lord Voldemort. _I can't take them all at once…_ They all came at her at once, shooting spells and the dementors trying to suck all her happiness. Hermione was getting tired at the very minute and more death eaters were coming at every side. _I can't do this….._ And the world turned into blackness.


	4. Fear

~Chapter 4~

Fear

 **Hey guys, long time since I updated, ( That's what I think) but anyway I think I'll be updating on the weekends and if I'm not busy with schoolwork and projects I'll update on the weekdays, so enjoy! Please give me good reviews~**

It was dark, utterly dark in fact, in the most definable way of dark. Draco could barely see a thing in the Forbidden Forest, no one could in fact. _"Lumos."_ It was still dark. _Damn I wonder how many wands it would take to light this whole forest up. (I mean light with light not light with fire. That pun though…lo. I hardly call it a pun though. Anyway back to the story!)_ Draco went a few yards into the Forbidden Forest and entered a clearing. This clearing though, was something special. During Draco's school days, he always went to this clearing waiting for him. He was his master, in fact his mentor. He pledged to serve him _**always**_ but… this is not what fate had stored for Draco. Moonlight shafted between the branches of the trees giving the clearing its form. It was empty but only a few handfuls of mushroom and tree's dark shadows. Draco stepped into the middle of the clearing and breathed the misty air. He could feel the air, creeping into his spine and up as if a hand were trailing, fingers one by one up the spine. The imaginary feeling of the chill began to form itself into a pale form, first the hands began to appear, arms, body, and the rest of the way up the body. Draco knew who it was, just by the touch of the chill and awaited an answer.

"Well, well if isn't Draco."

"Yes..." whispered Draco.

The man figure circled around Draco, dragging his fingers while tracing Draco's back shoulder and faces him.

"In this clearing, I remember that day. The day you pledged to serve me for _**eternity**_. It seems, only yesterday Draco. How I longed for your power, your service to me, me the dark lord himself."

"…I...I. don't serve you and I… _ **Never**_ will." whispered Draco.

The man raised his other hand slapping Draco's cheek. Draco's face turned toward his left, the hand leaving a red mark. Draco turned back his fact toward the man, but with a fierce look.

"Don't you dare look at me that way." hissed Voldemort.

"What have you done to her." demanded Draco

"What I always do to Mudbloods, my dear Draco."

 _Somewhere in his head, a memory clicked._

 _There were screams in the room. Draco could hear it. He could hear what happened in that room, he could see it also. In that room, Voldemort and his servants showed what happened to filthy mudbloods that didn't belong in this world as Voldemort had said. They laughed and laughed at the sight of the dead mudbloods and along with them Draco had laughed. But deep inside, he felt the wrong, he knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to disappoint his father, there were always consequences. So Draco had laughed along._

"No!"

"Yes me dear Draco, that is was I did." Voldemort said, closely to his face. His cold breath hitting Draco's face.

"Now come along, for time is short and you don't want anything to happen to your Mudblood don't we?" Voldemort snarled.

Draco, furious took his wand out and flicked it toward where Voldemort was just a moment ago, but he was gone. "Voldemort, where are you?! Come out now and show your face! "

Somewhere is the distant or everywhere (in Draco's point of hearing) a voice cold and distant whispered

"Come along to the place we all have been. To which you were there to embrace your mark, the mark in which you enveloped willingly, that praised your family. Praised your whole life, your destiny. It was your destiny to become the one."

And the voice disappeared.

Draco dropped to the floor, furious and looked to the dark sky that was now brightening shouting "Dammit!"

It was dark….again and cold. This time, there were no lights, no guide to a lighted way. Someone was creeping up, she could feel it. Something that was cold and unseen. She could feel it now on her throat, and then all of a sudden there seemed to be fingers grasping her neck. She gasped for air, her windpipe was getting destroyed she could feel it. She needed air fast, and **now.** Her hands moved around, looking or grasping anything that she could find to hit her enemy. _Where's my wand?_ Time was short and it was getting shorter by the minute. _Dammit where is it?!_ And then she touched something wooden and familiar. _Got it._ And she did the only thing she could; she flicked her wand to the back of her head, praying that it would hit her enemy and then it went dark.

 _30 minutes later…..or so.._

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked up to the ceiling above her. There was a chandelier hanging at the top. Still tired from being choked, she pointed her wand at the chandelier and said " _Lumos."_ The light from the wand, beamed into the chandelier, directing the light into various directions around the room. The light made spots, lighting the room and she saw where she was. _I'm in a …dungeon? No wonder it's so cold._ She got up and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to warm herself up when she heard voices. She quickly took her spell back and listened closely to the voices.

"Is she dead?" whispered a voice.

"I think so; after all she doesn't have her wand."

She laughed quietly at that part and slipped her wand into her shirt, turning back to the conversation.

"What if she is alive?" said the first voice.

"Just leave her in there to starve until the lord himself, asks for her."

And with that, the conversation had ended and no other voices were heard, but the scurrying of rats along the floor and smells of rotten flesh. _Now what?_

Draco could not waste anymore time, in fact there wasn't anymore time. He had to find her no matter what. He had to get out of the forbidden forest and figure out where she was held. If he couldn't….no he wouldn't even allow himself to even think about it. _I will find her. I have to find her._ So Draco had to go to the only place where he could get information, The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts.


	5. Action and Time

~Chapter 5~

Action and Time

 **I know I uploaded late than you thought, but it's been a pretty busy day so I hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

A man stepped out of the Forbidden Forest looking towards the river and toward the castle, Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was his place, in fact his time to shine, to show his nastiness, and let's not forget his sassiness. (Fangirls screaming~) Hogwarts was one of the biggest castles Draco had ever seen and the most majestic. Well, what it once was. Now, it's dull and drab, the skies matching its color as if due to the fact the Voldemort had returned. After the Great War, Harry potter had thought he had defeated Voldemort, but he had yet time to come back for more. And it's not only Harry potter he is after for. His betrayers, his once fellow death eaters are the ones that won't be looking forward to this event. *Cackle* Dumbledore was dead and so was Snape, his godfather (Rest his soul. We love you Alan Rickman~) to Draco, it felt like years. But what came in mind the most were all the memories he had spent in Hogwarts, not his works of mischief, not his punishments, his malfoyness- if you consider that a word-, and his cruelty. No, it was Hermione. It felt like years since he taunted her like he used to showing his famous smirk, when he found out he loved her. He knew while taunting her and teasing her, it was sweet to see her get furious, her face going red and her shouts. It all happened like this…

Sunshine was streaming through the windows onto the desk in which Hermione was happily reading about "Wizardry and Witchcraft's History" by Anakin Hendricks. There was no one in the library except the librarian, Madam Pince, and so Hermione was able to read and look over in the restricted section contentedly. But not for long…In came Draco stealthy as a cat and crept his way toward Hermione behind the bookcases. Hermione's back was on the bookcase and her face concentrated on the book she was holding in front of her face. Draco grinned and stepped toward Hermione, facing her and leaned toward her. When she felt something make her book move closely toward her face, she looked up finding Draco Malfoy leaning toward her, his arms blocking her escape from left to right.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she hissed.

"That's funny because what I would like to say is the same thing. What are you doing here Granger?"

Hissing again she said, "What else? I'm reading. Any excuse for coming here Malfoy?"

"As a matter of fact, I came to see you."

Those words startled Hermione making her drop her book. Madam Pince having a sharp ear asked, "Hermione?"

She hesitated before saying, "Sorry Madam Pince, I accidentally dropped a book." while glaring at Draco.

"Well then, please don't drop them again."

"Yes ma'am."

*A moment of silence.*

"Can you get off of me, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned. "Can I, Granger?"

"Can you just get off?" Hermione whispered furiously, annoyed. But Malfoy didn't move not in the least. So Hermione did the only thing she could, she ducked under Malfoy and went toward the door. But Draco knowing what Hermione would do he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him.

Hermione caught off guard, pushed against him but his grip was firm and he wasn't going to let her go in the way that she was enveloped in his chest.

"Malfoy..!"

Suddenly a waft of air blew in and she smelled soap, a little bit of wilderness, and his expensive cologne. Hermione blushed and Draco saw it all when he bent down toward her lips, and pushed his own lips against hers. Hermione pressed her lips against his lips willingly when a moment too late she realized what she was doing. She pushed back to break the kiss but Draco was unwillingly to. He grasped her more tightly in his iron grip and only let go when he and Hermione drew back for air.

"What… are…..you planning, Malfoy." Hermione said between breaths.

"I love you, Hermione."

And with those three words they went back to kissing and it was the beginning of their relationship. But now it was different, Hogwarts was different. In fact, everything was different. _It will never be the same_ thought Draco. But right now he needed to know how to save Hermione and he had to be at Hogwarts. He focused on his destination and arrived at Professor McGonagall's office once being Dumbledore's office. The office was the same as it was but changes were made like bookcases being added and papers stacked neatly in piles. Draco walked toward Dumbledore's desk and saw a cat but no McGonagall. It was only a tabby cat its eyes giving off the color of Emerald, the cat meowed as if telling Draco to pet him. Draco willingly, scratched the cat's neck the effect making he room sound with purrs of the cat. Suddenly, the cat jumped off the desk emerging into Professor McGonagall, Draco not in the least surprised said "Long time no see, Professor."

"Yes it is. I'm afraid you are here for something?"

"Indeed Professor, can you teach me Taboo."

The professor surprised turned face to face to Draco saying, " And why do you need that?"

"I need to track him."

"Him?"

"Voldemort. He has Hermione."

"Hermione?" she gasped

Hermione was McGonagall's favorite student and always treasured here until she graduated.

"What happened?"

"Professor, I can't tell you now but I need to know how to use that spell, it's the only way to track her down."

"You need months to learn it!" she said frantically.

"Please professor…For Hermione."

McGonagall sighed, knowing she already lost to Malfoy.

"Fine but you need my book to learn it in the time that you want. Please do what you want but do not disturb the students or use it on them, nor harm them. I expect you to behave, like a gentleman should."

"Yes professor."

"Now …..My book…."

 _Hold on Hermione…I'm coming._

"Get up." said a gruff voice.

"I said get up!"

The man grabbed the prisoner firmly under the shoulders and brought her toward the torture room.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir."

They clasped her onto the cuffs hanging on the wall, in response she groaned. From the firing pits, the man took out a hot iron and took it to the woman.

"Not so tough and smart, aren't you Mudblood?" chuckled the man.

He began to brand the girl and all that was heard in the dungeons were the screams of the Mudblood, Hermione.

 _I can't take…it….anymore.._

And she collapsed.

"Not so strong are you?" asked the man.

And all was silent.


	6. The Spell

The Spell

McGonagall's book turns out to be a book of spells all arranged in alphabetical order and filled with pictures, writing, and things that have something to do with the spells that were being described on the page. Draco began searching for it desperately, his fingers flying over the book trying to find Taboo. McGonagall sighed knowing that no matter how many times she told Draco to turn the pages slowly he wouldn't slow down, no matter how afraid that her book pages might rip. At last Draco's fast page turning sounds ceased and McGonagall looked up from her papers saying, "Have you found it?"

Draco picked up the book and turned to McGonagall showing the book, "Turns out you have it written but….The ink has all splattered professor."

"What?" McGonagall said, bustling her way towards Draco grabbing for the book and looking at it, stunned.

"But…How?"

Draco pointed with his wand toward the ink saying, "You see that silvery dust on the ink?" McGonagall squinted while Draco continued. "Voldemort erased it."

McGonagall turned toward Draco and murmured "I think I remember about…half of the spell….."

"You do?"

"Yes in fact, you need a ….A dragon claw….Or-"

"Professor, we don't have time." Interrupted Draco, irritated

"Yes yes, let me think Draco. It's got to be…."

While McGonagall murmured to herself, Draco tried to remember how to cast Taboo on someone from his old spell book. It had said….

 _How to cast Taboo~_

 _Possession of an item of the target in which you will perform the tracking spell_

 _Say this when you have of an item of possession-_

 _Find the person in whom I seek within this item. Track the person to its absolute possession till I find the person's connection_

 _That's it!_

"Professor didn't the spell book say anything about having possession of an item of the person you want to track?" said Draco interrupting Professor McGonagall's constant murmurs and chants.

"Wha- Oh yes,..yes..." More sure of herself "Yes, now I remember. Thank you, Draco" she said patting his shoulder.

"But do you have anything of possession of Voldemort's item?"

"We have his diary."

"Oh yes, quite right Draco. Now it should be under the desk…."

McGonagall walked toward what was once Dumbledore's desk, looking into the drawer and pulled a black book it's middle having a hole edged with old blood.

"This book, Mr. Malfoy is a dangerous book even though, it's been….Been destroyed, but still please do take cautions."

"Yes professor."

Professor McGonagall handed Voldemort's diary hesitating at the same time. Draco took the book, eyeing McGonagall that everything would all be under controlled.

"Now go get Miss Granger, ."

Draco smiled, "I know I will Professor."

There Professor McGonagall gave her good lucks and left the room to attend her classes. Once she had left the room, Draco turned around and headed toward Dumbledore's table setting out Voldemort's diary. He took out his wand pointing at the diary as he went saying, "Find the person in whom I seek within this item. Track the person to its absolute possession till I find the person's connection." A glow began to emerge from the diary faintly at first but becoming stronger and stronger at every moment, until it blinded Draco. Draco stumbled backwards, surprised and blinded at the sudden light. He closed his eyes, waiting for the brightness to disappear and opened his eyes. In front of him the diary had a line of the same light that blinded him, but fainter leading through Headmaster's room and out of Hogwarts.

 _Here I come Hermione._

Hermione had fooled them greatly, using the illusionist charm making them think what they want to see and transferring it to Hermione's body. It worked perfectly better then she thought, in fact. But the pain was real; she could feel the hotness of the iron that was branded on her skin, on her bone, mostly her arm. Hermione had to think of a way to escape and this time she had to do it successfully. _Not like last time…Something bigger…better…_ She cast the disillusionist spell blending into her surroundings and rattled the cell bars. Immediately, footsteps were heard and the barking of orders, "Is she awake?" One voice said, another "Go check on her!" One of them did indeed go to her cell but alas, only to find nothing at all but open air. "Umm…Lucius…sir?"

"What." He snarled.

"Ummm…s...h.. she's gone…" The man stutterd.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Lucius shouted, bustling towards the poor man and yanking the cell door open. That, only being her chance Hermione tiptoed out of the cell door careful not to give herself away. "Search her!" All the men standing beside Lucius ran out of the dungeon scared of Lucius being furious. Before leaving the room Lucius murmured, "The dark lord would kill me…" With a final sweep of his cloak he sweeped out of the room determined to find the Mudblood and torture her endlessly. Hermione still being in the room laughed at herself but only for a moment. She knew she needed to escape fast and now but she needed to investigate something first….

The light was guiding Draco to his destination and Draco determined and sure of the light, followed it to its whereabouts. It was just like the Muggle story Hermione had told him where a young man named Theseus, a fool in Draco's definition entered the maze of the Minotaur determined to slay him only finding his way back by a string of gold yarn. But this so called "string" was magic and a faint light that only Draco could see with no end to it as far as Draco could see. Draco though decided to follow the light even though it would take him days, he'd be willing to find Hermione.

She entered the room where it wasn't at all guarded; making it even more obvious of what it might lead to. There, she saw a desk, some furniture, and papers with writings on them. Knowing what she was looking for, she walked quietly toward the desk and searched amongst the writing for anything private of his life, anything worth reading for, anything to know to know the meaning of this reason. But she couldn't because then footstep came and voices were heard. She scurried under the desk and listened to the closing of the door and the hushed voices.

"My lord….Do we really need this Mudblood to lure Draco?"

A voice as chilled as it could be said, "Lucius it must go according to how I plan. **Nothing** can stop me not now, just when I came back from getting my life back."

"But my lord…couldn't we just use another Mublo-"

" I said it has to go according to plan Lucius." Said Voldemort in a threatening voice.

"Maybe I should kill you now, Lucius. After all those services, you've done your part, no?"

(Not in Hermione's view) Voldemort circled Lucius while the tip of his wand touch Lucius's throat.

"I-"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Green, bright light flashed and faded away with a door shutting.


	7. Once Lost, then found again

Once lost, then found

Again

She clasped her hands to her mouth trying to silent her cries aware of attention and afraid of what just happened. She stood up from behind her hiding place and hesitantly went toward the dead body. His hair was long, silver, and fair blonde and his roaring grey blue eyes were staring at the ceiling, frozen with fear. _Lucius…..even though he didn't like me…._ Hermione knew, in fact that he was only trying to protect his son and not to disgrace the family's honor. _But look what it made him…._ She cast the spell, Orchideous making a wreath of flowers matching his sea, grey eyes. Suddenly, from his wand a light emerged with a voice as lilting but a sad voice somewhat humming and talking said _A father's love in fear of showing, hid his love in fear, for thinking that weakness itself would turn itself onto his son for love…_ Oh how Lucius was wrong, love itself was a feeling that filled you made you happy and wonderful. **But... It can end up crushing and heartbreaking… TOTALLY.** Hermione couldn't help it; she cried tears streaming down her cheeks. _Even though he has been mean to me…_

He knew the string was coming to its end. The golden invisible string, but visible to Draco was leading to a mansion but a somewhat looking castle somewhere close to Hogsmeade. Afar it looked like Hogwarts but close enough It looked like the Malfoy Manor having two twin tall towers having several windows, having each of their own windows and decorated with dark colors. If he wanted to go in, he had to go in quietly but… suddenly puffs of giant grey smokes began to puff in various directions around Draco. Not in the least scared he saw all his dad's fellow deatheaters, Igor Karkaroff, Bellatrix Lestrange, Her husband Lestrange Rosier, etc. But the only person who was missing was his-…. _My father…_

 _" Well well, what do we have here? A coward loving a little Mudblood, eh?"_

 _" Shut your mouth Bellatrix and take me to Voldemort."_

 _" It's the Dark Lord for you!" she spat and glared._

 _She briskly turned around, furious and bustled her way toward the front doors while waving her wand screeching " Get back to your stations! Do NOT make a single failure! Protect the Dark Lord with your lives!"_

 _The doors opened by two deatheaters positioned at the sides of it and they entered the hallway leading to a staircase winding up toward a second floor its hallways decorated with drab and dark wallpapers. Passing through the hallways, twisting at several staircases, and up another flight of winding stairs there were ornaments put on several tables as if it wasn't the Dark Lord's "house" but a museum. They were "awards" from the people that Voldemort had killed as Draco was toured throughout the house when he was able to visit with his father. There were mostly wands, owners of the wand but if there wasn't any wand to display his award such as Muggles, then he would take something special that was to them. Passing by, Draco saw Bertha Jorkin's wand, Charity Burbage, Bathilda Bagshot, Dorcas Meadowes, and finally the last of the wands Cedric Diggory. The wand was dusty and-_

 _Bellatrix abruptly stopped, Draco almost hitting her curly, bushy black hair saying,_

" _I remember this boy, such a foolish stupid boy in fact. Straying across the path of Dark Lord, foolish, rub-" But Bellatrix never finished her sentence because out stumbled Hermione. There were tear streak marks at both cheeks and her hair was in an array of wild mess, eyes opened wide in her surprisement._

 _Draco startled, eyes opening wide said " Hermio-"_

 _But Hermione ran out of Draco's way and out of sight._

 _Bellatrix even startled said, " That Mudblo-"_

" _Don't you finish that sentence."_

 _He pointed his wand toward Bellatrix and stepped toward her._

" _Or else."_

 _Bellatrix licked her lips in delight and eyes shining with excitement prompted Draco, " With what? You'll kill me?"_

 _Draco smirked, " Exactly. Avada Kedavra."_

 _Green light flashed and Draco looked toward Bellatrix's dead body and looked into the room. Where….He found his...his father's body. …..No...It can't be… Draco went toward his father's body with his wand in his hand. ...Dad.. The word was unfamiliar to him and he had thought no reason to call him dad after all would you call your dad, dad if he beats you every single day? The first and last time I'll call you… " Dad….Sleep well." And Draco performed the Vanishing curse on Lucius's body, his body turning into gold dusts and then suddenly evaporating into the air. With one last look and farewell, Draco ran off toward the direction where Hermione had ran off._

 _Draco is here? Draco Malfoy Is here?! After retrieving Voldemort's diary she had began to read the bit details but heard footsteps coming toward her way. Knowing that it would come after Lucius's body she began to get her belongings and ran toward the door almost bowling over Bellatrix and Draco. She was startled to see Bellatrix and Draco but most of all Draco, but there was no time to lose she had to get out of here. Not wanting to think about Draco anymore she ran toward flights of stairs until she was up on the roof. Crap… She turned around to go back the way she came when Draco stumbled gasping for breath._

 _" Hermione."_

 _The way he had always said her name was so sweet and heartbreaking. She had longed to hear him saying his name again._

 _" Hermione." Draco said again taking a step forward._

 _" Don't come any closer." Hermione bit her lip._

 _" Hermione look, I-" He took another step forward._

 _" I said don't come any closer!"_

 _Draco stopped in his tracks._

 _" I'll never forgive you Draco..._ _ **Never."**_

 __ _Draco's eyes turned a saddening grey color the ocean blue turning drab and the waves subsiding._

 _"Look I killed your parents because-"_

 _" Because I was a Mudblood." Hermione cut in._

 _" No I-"_

 _" Don't."_

 _" Hermi-"_

 _" I said-"_

 _" Just let me speak Hermione!"_

 _" NO I WILL NOT-"_

 _" Silencio!"_

 _That put a stop to her words and before she could take it off, Draco came toward her and hugged her. His smell….. Her smell… It was all so overwhelming for Hermione that she just slid down Draco's knees and Draco went along nestling his face in her hair. Hermione suddenly cried silently and Draco continued in what he had to say._

" _Hermione...I killed your parents…..Because…"_

 _Hermione looked up from Draco's arms._

 _He looked into her honey, brown colored eyes moist with tears. Draco took a breath finishing his sentence, " Because….He would have killed you.." He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and Draco released the Silencio spell whispering, " It's because they said that they would kill you and I didn't want you to be apart from my life. I told your parents all about it...And…."_

" _And?"_

" _They agreed to it….Because they knew that they couldn't protect you from Voldemort. They knew one thing would come their way and they could never stop it and that was-"_

" _Voldemort." Hermione said, realization dawning on her._

" _Yes…"_

" _Oh Draco.." Hermione whispered again enveloping in his chest and crying loudly (this time) when Draco pulled her up with his chin looking at her in the eye. He slowly began his way toward her face when-_

" _There they are!" Shouted a voice._

 _And then in came Lord Voldemort pushing the deatheater out of the way while, smiling wickedly determined to end his revenge once and for all._

" _Finally came to visit me didn't you Draco?"_

 _Draco, jaw set tight replied " To end this Voldemort."_

 _Voldemort cackled, amused._

" _To stop me?"_

 _He repeated the same question._

" _To stop me?" He yelled toward his fellow deatheaters all lined up behind him, blocking the only exit to the house. Draco stepped in front of Hermione putting an arm out protecting her._

" _Let Hermione go by herself and you can kill me Voldemort. But not Hermione."_

" _Oh? True love as everlasting still hmm?"_

 _All the deatheaters including Voldemort laughed._

" _True love? The stupidest thing I have ever encountered in my life!" And at this his laugh subsided, the deatheaters following._

" _You're wrong Voldemort." Said Hermione stepping up in front of Draco, eyes set on fierce determination._

" _You're wrong about the world."_

" _And now a Mudblood telling me what I'm wrong about?"_

 _" You-"_

 _" Avada Kedavra!"_

 _" NO!"_

 _The brightest green light shot toward Hermione and hit her. Hermione's face writhed in pain her body dropping as she went and Draco fell down to his knees holding Hermione._

" _Hermione...Hermione….Her...Mione ...Hold on...I'll get help...Just.. Just hold on please…"_

 _Hermione slowly put her hands on Draco's cheek, with her thumb wiping away the tears, while shaking her hand._

" _Draco….I Love...y-"_

 _And her body went limp._

" _No….No..NO...NO!''_

 _Voldemort laughed, " Now come Draco, prepare to await your fate."_

 _Draco stood up, his face twisted with the emotions agony, pain, and anger._

" _Voldemort! You bas-"_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _His body went limp beneath his body leaning against Hermione. Voldemort turned to his deatheaters._

" _Finally, at last Draco and the Mudblood are dead!"_

 _The deatheaters cheered._

" _We will now-"_

 _( Draco is right now hearing nothing of Voldemort only his own thoughts and feelings and what he need to do to end this….)_

 _Time stand still and he writhed in the pain and agony that he had lost Hermione. He had promised to protect her and now...now she was dead. Her wild array of bushy brown hair, her golden eyes all dead…He stroked her hair and rubbed her forehead…. He gave one final kiss and turned his back on Hermione. Grabbing his wand he shouted, " Avada Kedavra!" shooting toward the man laughing and darkness swallowed him up._

 _All of the deatheaters stood still, they could not believe their eyes. In one moment their Dark Lord was laughing wickedly, the next a limp body on the floor with the elder wand in his hand. Suddenly shouting were heard and spell chanting were shout at the crowded deatheaters. They knew it was done...That their time has ended and the Dark Lord himself was dead and so they did the only thing they could. They willed themselves to die.._

" _Die all of you!."_

" _That's right you blood fiend! To the bloody depths of hell alright!"_

 _It was a bloody mess all around bodies were littered on the floor and the two men headed toward Hermione and Draco._

" _Ron...We were too late…"_

" _It's fine Harry… She has Draco now…"_

" _Yes, she does….."_

 _3 years later~_

 _" Come on Ron or we'll be late!"_

 _" I'm coming Harry!"_

 _The two began to go toward a courtyard. It had a vines surrounding the fences decorating around the area and plentiful flowers and trees decorating the area. It was a beautiful place holding something dear and treasuring to Ron and Harry._

" _Here we are. Draco and Hermione." In front of them stood two headstones,_

 _For our Everlasting friendship with Hermione and our Smart friend_

 _Forever with you, until the end_

 _December 16, 2002_

 _His famous smirk that we all know of and his sassiness_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _December 16, 2002_

 _" We'll always remember them won't we Harry?"_

 _" Of course Ron."_

 _" I wonder what they're doing now." Said Ron looking up to the skies with Harry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Sunshine was streaming through the windows onto the desk in which Hermione was happily reading about "Wizardry and Witchcraft's History" by Anakin Hendricks. There was no one in the library except the librarian, Madam Pince, and so Hermione was able to read and look over in the restricted section contentedly. But not for long…In came Draco stealthy as a cat and crept his way toward Hermione behind the bookcases. Hermione's back was on the bookcase and her face concentrated on the book she was holding in front of her face. Draco grinned and stepped toward Hermione, facing her and leaned toward her. When she felt something make her book move closely toward her face, she looked up finding Draco Malfoy leaning toward her, his arms blocking her escape from left to right._

 _"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she hissed._

 _"That's funny because what I would like to say is the same thing. What are you doing here Granger?"_

 _Hissing again she said, "What else? I'm reading. Any excuse for coming here Malfoy?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, I came to see you."_

 _Those words startled Hermione making her drop her book. Madam Pince having a sharp ear asked, "Hermione?"_

 _She hesitated before saying, "Sorry Madam Pince, I accidentally dropped a book." while glaring at Draco._

 _"Well then, please don't drop them again."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _*A moment of silence.*_

 _"Can you get off of me, Malfoy?"_

 _Draco grinned. "Can I, Granger?"_

 _"Can you just get off?" Hermione whispered furiously, annoyed. But Malfoy didn't move not in the least. So Hermione did the only thing she could, she ducked under Malfoy and went toward the door. But Draco knowing what Hermione would do he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him._

 _Hermione caught off guard, pushed against him but his grip was firm and he wasn't going to let her go in the way that she was enveloped in his chest._

 _"Malfoy..!"_

 _Suddenly a waft of air blew in and she smelled soap, a little bit of wilderness, and his expensive cologne. Hermione blushed and Draco saw it all when he bent down toward her lips, and pushed his own lips against hers. Hermione pressed her lips against his lips willingly when a moment too late she realized what she was doing. She pushed back to break the kiss but Draco was unwillingly to. He grasped her more tightly in his iron grip and only let go when he and Hermione drew back for air._

 _"What… are…..you planning, Malfoy." Hermione said between breaths._

 _"I love you, Hermione."_

 _This last part Hermione grinned widely._

 _" Marry me."_

 _ **So how was it? I know that the chapters were very short and the way I only did 7 chapters but I've been thinking of doing another one of this but a little bit different, making it more longer. Not only that the interesting thing about Draco and Hermione's death dates is that it's my birthday date. How extraordinary. I hope you enjoyed it and please do review. Until then.**_


End file.
